


First Date

by naelany



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naelany/pseuds/naelany
Summary: Harry's little girl is growing up.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray in Fluff Bingo. This has not been beta'd, nor is your unsolicited beta required or welcome. This is a fun little exercise for me that I'm sharing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Harry leaned against the door frame of Lily's room, watching Hermione do up their daughter's hair for her date. Her  _ first _ date. To Scorpius Malfoy of all people. He still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but he was determined to let his children make up their own minds about who they spent their time with. Mostly.

It was strange, really. It seemed only yesterday since he'd first held his daughter in his arms, and now, in the blink of an eye, she was almost grown up and ready to face the world.

Hermione caught his gaze and grinned even as she rolled her eyes. He figured she knew exactly where his head was at, considering they'd been friends for most of their lives. No one knew him better at this point, he was sure. He smiled at her, nodding, then pushed off to leave them to it.

About fifteen minutes later the girls came downstairs, giggling softly. Harry refused to think about what they found amusing because he was pretty sure it would involve him. Better to leave that be, he thought. Getting to his feet, he smiled and held his arms out for his little girl and Lily readily stepped up to him. Rather than hugging her, he clasped her hands and spread her arms wide before twirling her around. “You look wonderful, sweetpea.”

Lily blushed. “Thanks, daddy. Do you think Scorpius-?” She bit her lip, apparently unable to finish the sentence in her hesitation.

Quirking a brow, he said as sternly as he dared, “He'd be a fool not to think you're the most beautiful, clever witch to have the privilege to see, let alone date.”

Lily's blush deepened, but her smile radiated as she hugged her father tightly. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You're welcome, sweetpea. Now, do you have everything? Wand? Emergency portkey? Communication mirror? Pepper spray?”

Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand, cradling her swollen belly with the other. She thankfully remained quiet, however, and winked when Harry shot her a glare. He knew he was being a bit overprotective, but it wasn't as if he didn't have ample reason to be. People were still weird about the whole Boy-Who-Lived/He-Who-Conquered thing, not to mention the fact that he was Head Auror and had made more than his share of enemies over the years.

Rolling her eyes, Lily opened her small bag – the same beaded bag that Hermione had used back when they were on the lam – and showed him everything in it. “Yes, daddy, I do. Now would you please relax? Scorpius is nervous enough without you hovering and being all... you.”

“And what do you mean by that, young lady?” he asked, only mildly offended.

She wrinkled her nose a little and pouted. “You know exactly what I mean, daddy. I get it, okay? I know things will never be completely safe for us, there's too many nutters out there. But this is Scorpius, dad, and I really,  _ really _ like him and I don't want you to chase him off.  _ Please? _ ”

Holding his hands up in surrender, he huffed slightly. “Oh alright. I'll behave, I promise.”

“Thank you, daddy!” She hugged him tightly.

The wards pinged, letting him know someone had arrived. Planting a soft kiss to the top of her head, he let his daughter go. “He's here,” he said softly, smiling gently at her as her nerves returned. “You truly look beautiful, sweetpea.”

Hermione had gone to open the door and welcomed both Scorpius and Draco inside. Harry was somewhat surprised that the man had accompanied his son. It had been years since they had really had anything to do with each other; mostly, Harry felt, because the other man did his best to avoid Harry, though he couldn't be sure.

Draco gave an awkward little nod to Harry and Hermione, who had stepped next to Harry. “Hi. I'm going to chaperone these two, if that's alright with you, Po- Harry?”

Harry cleared his throat as Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs. “Of course. I thought Lily said that your wife would...”

Nodding abruptly, Draco blushed slightly. “Right, that was the plan, but she...” He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “She's not doing well,” he finally admitted, “and she didn't wish to stand in the way of these two so she asked if I would take the task upon me.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “They still haven't figured out anything, then?” she asked quietly. She worked in the DoM and was their best researcher. St. Mungos had approached them for help regarding Astoria Malfoy's situation and so far she and her team had not had much luck. Harry knew she felt awful leaving them hanging, but she was far too pregnant to remain at work any longer, so she'd had to relinquish her tasks for the time being.

Draco shook his head, looking pained. Scorpius turned into dad, glancing up at him. “Father? I'm sure we can-.”

“Absolutely not. You know what your mother said. She would never forgive me for letting our affairs interfere with your life, son.”

“I know,” Scorpius said softly.

Harry felt for the boy and in that instant knew that he was worthy of his daughter. Draco had raised him to be kind and considerate and had worked hard to keep from history repeating itself in him, just as Harry had done with his own children. “So, what are you kids going to do?” he asked, more to change the subject than anything.

At this, Scorpius' face lit up in excitement. “Part of it is a surprise, but one of the things we'll be doing is going to the Planetarium. We're getting a special tour!”

Harry's brow shot up in surprise, impressed by the boy. Lily's favorite class was Astronomy and her room looked more like a miniature Planetarium than an actual bedroom, thanks to Hermione's fancy spellwork. A glance at his daughter told him she was absolutely thrilled by the idea. “Very nice, I hope you guys have fun.”

“Thanks, daddy!” Lily bussed a kiss on his cheek, gave Hermione a quick hug, then skipped over to Scorpius who watched her, apparently completely besotted.

“You look amazing,” Harry heard the boy whisper.

Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder and they shared a smile. It was a matter of moments before they were at the door to wave farewell.

Draco turned just inside the wards and locked eyes with Harry. “I'll watch over her,” he promised.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. “Thanks, Draco. I appreciate it. You guys have fun. Remember, home by nine!”

“Yes, dad.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter,” Scorpius said, giving a curt little nod.

Hermione waved at them even as she squeezed Harry in a sideways hug. “They'll be alright,” she murmured quietly.

“I know,” he sighed.

“Do you remember our first date?” she asked quietly, turning to face him.

Grinning softly, he nodded. “But of course. I took you to the Bodleian. I almost regretted it, too. All those books. I thought for sure you'd never want to leave,” he teased.

Hermione poked his belly and narrowed her eyes at him. “Watch it, you,” she warned, then smiled. “Still, best first date, ever.”

“Yeah?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he gazed down at her.

“Mhmm. You did very well, Harry James Potter, as you are well aware. I'd always wanted to visit, and then you had to go and arrange for a special tour.”

He frowned slightly, turning his head toward where the kids had been moments before. “Hmm. Should I be worried..?”

“Harry! Of course not. For one, they're far too young for that. They're only fourteen for Merlin's sake. And for another, Draco is with them.”

“Right.”

“Now come on inside. My feet are killing me from all this standing around, and I am owed some vanilla ice cream with your famous chocolate fudge. You promised if I did Lily's hair,” she reminded him, wagging her finger at him.

He held his hands up in supplication. “I remember. One ice cream with fudge, coming up.”

As he guided her back onto the couch, he leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, murmuring, “I love you, you know.”

She smiled warmly at him, cupping his cheek. “I do, and I love you, too.”

With another brush of lips, he straightened and headed to the kitchen, trying with all his mind to keep from worrying about his daughter. For right now, he had his wife to concern himself with and vanilla ice cream and hot fudge to make. Maybe they could have a bit of a date night for themselves, too. In fact, that sounded like a grand idea to him. With a grin, he set to work, humming softly to himself as he did.

Tonight would be a good night, he was sure. 


End file.
